beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Main Page
Welcome to , the Beyblade encyclopedia since 14th August 2007, that anyone can edit. We are articles with files and we want you to help! 4D & BWZ Banner.png|BeyWheelz & Metal Fury Beyblade: Metal Masters|link=Beyblade: Metal Masters|link=BeyWheelz|linktext=Exciting Wheelz action and Legendary Bladers. Zero-GSliderFlat.png|Beyblade Zero-G|link=Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G|linktext=Experience the latest revolution in Beyblade! MainPageSlider4.PNG|Bakuten Shoot Beyblade|link=Beyblade (original series)|linktext=Revisit the original series. MainPageSlider5.png|Beyblades|link=Beyblade|linktext=Learn about Beyblade! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create a new article! __notoc__ Beyblade Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia about the hobby and anime, Beyblade. It is kept up-to-date by editors like you, to make sure Beyblade Wiki becomes the largest database on Beyblade. Become a member and you can help us expand Beyblade so it may grow. Need an introduction to Beyblade Wiki, then go to the Community Portal. Be sure to read our Policies, as it provides the guidelines for the content posted. Also, use our for information on how to create, format, and edit pages. Rago (Japanese: ラゴゥ, Ragou) was the main antagonist of the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. Known as the Child of Nemesis, he was partly responsible for the Nemesis Crisis that almost plummeted the world into destruction. He was largely known as the ? owner of the destructive and almighty, Diablo Nemesis X:D as well as a Legendary Blader who fought against the others. Upon transforming into Nemesis, the Solar System Blader of Autumn and No. 1 Blader in the World, Gingka Hagane with his Beyblade, Cosmic Pegasus F:D ultimately destroyed him and plummeted him into a bottomless pit hidden by darkness. As a result, he was declared deceased and the Nemesis Crisis ended at last. Beyblades *'Proto Nemesis:' Rago's first Beyblade. The prototype version of Diablo Nemesis. Debuted in The God of Destruction, Resurrected!?, lasted for eight episodes, and evolved after absorbing the energy of L-Drago Destroy F:S, Phantom Orion B:D, Fang Leone 130W2D, and Cosmic Pegasis F:D,' '''in ''Zeus' Barrier. *'Diablo Nemesis X:D:' Rago's second and current Beyblade. The evolution of Proto Nemesis; debuted in Zeus' Barrier. It is more powerful than Ryuga and L-Drago Destructor. (more...) Sublime! The Final Match (壮絶!ファイナルマッチ, Sōzetsu!! Fainaru Macchi '') is the 37th episode of the ''Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G season and the 181st episode of the Metal Saga. It first aired on December 16, 2012. The stages are set for the last round of Neo Battle Bladers as the Blader of Fire, Zyro Kurogane tackles on the Breaking Mountain-Killer, Kira Hayama. While Samurai Ifraid W145CF is forced to brawl with the gruesome and god-like Gladiator Bahamdia SP230GF, Zyro is counting on the reassurance of his aptitude in battle from yesterday's encounter with Gingka Hagane. Can Zyro prevail... ? (more...) List of Metal Saga episodes • List of Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G episodes Poll #1: 'Tis the Season for Greetings! What do you Beyblade fans have in store for the most wonderful time of the year? Beyblade all the way! Holiday shopping, you can't go wrong with hot deals on Beyblade, right? Staying at home, roasting hot cocoa and enjoying these fancy, holiday specials on this wonderful thing called "television". Time to plan a trip to Russia; I wonder if the Demolition Boys are there... Poll #2: Who would win in an ultimate fight of the coldest, shivering Winter showdown? Wolborg MS Ice Dranzer/Ultimate Frostic Dranzer *'Created:' 14th of August, 2007 *'Content:' **' ' articles ***' ' Beyblades ***' ' Characters **' ' files uploaded **' ' total pages **' ' all-time edits *'Activity:' **' ' active editors **'90,000+' readers daily **'200+' edits daily Please note that the majority of Beyblade information on Beyblade Wiki is found first by the World Beyblade Organization and we would like to give credit to them for the news regarding Beyblade, please visit them via this link, http://worldbeyblade.org ch: de: el: es: fr: he: id: it: ja: nl: no: pl: pt-br: pt: ru: vi: zh: Category:Browse Category:Beyblade Wiki